


The Great Pastiche | Sherlock Holmes (Alter)

by Gon (pepperedfox)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other, That's all this is lol, a character profile for a theoretical holmes alter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperedfox/pseuds/Gon
Summary: Where the original Sherlock is the personification of the concept of detective, this Sherlock is born of his ever-mutating legacy. Dynamic, hungry, and erratic of temperament, he can be described as the crystallization of conflicting "truths" regarding Sherlock Holmes.In other words: a runaway character study who blames the original for his state.---My take on what a Holmes (Alter) would look like!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Great Pastiche | Sherlock Holmes (Alter)

**BASICS  
** **Class:** Archer

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Canon Source:** ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ 

**PARAMETERS  
  
**

**Strength** : C  
 **Magic:** A+  
 **Agility:** A++  
 **Endurance:** C  
 **Luck:** E  
 **Noble Phantasm:** EX

**CLASS SKILLS**  
 **Independent Action (A+)** \- Increases Critical Strength by 12%.  
 **Magic Resistance (E-)** \- Increases Debuff Resistance by 5%.  
 **Mad Enhancement (EX)** \- Increases Buster Card performance by 12%.

**SERVANT SKILLS**  
 **Innocent Monster (EX)** \- Gain Critical Stars each turn (3 turns) (6-12). Incr. party's Critical Strength (3 turns) (20%-40%). Reduces own Defense by 20% [Demerit] (3 turns).

> ... if the Master looks carefully, they will catch a glimpse of innumerable eyes blinking from the shadows of his coat.

**A Seven Percent Solution (EX) -** Apply Guts (1 time, 5 turns) (3000-5000). Increase NP Gauge (30%-50%).

> The readers refused to accept the outcome of Reichenbach Falls. Their outcry was powerful enough to usher in Holmes' return, even though survival should have been an impossibility. Throughout the ages the great detective would be "reborn" time and time again. Time travel, cybernetics, witchcraft, inexplicable forces, sheer luck: all these were acceptable "truths" of Sherlock Holmes' life, for Watson's biographies cannot be confirmed as an absolute, accurate account.
> 
> Although Holmes' endurance and strength is remarkably average for a Servant, he is extremely tenacious and difficult to kill.

**Illusion (False) (B+)** \- Apply Invincible to all allies (1 turn). Incr. party's star generation rate (3 turns) (30%-50%).

> By its strictest definition, illusion is a form of magecraft that manipulates the mind's perception. Holmes accomplishes this feat through his mere existence. The passion stirred by his adventures created a simple mass delusion: "Sherlock Holmes was a real person." Whether or not such a man existed was a non-issue, for fervent fans sought the character they fell in love with - not a true human being. Even as Holmes pastiches continued to be churned out, entire organizations piously combed Doyle's stories to piece together the "real man's" life.
> 
> For Holmes, this skill acts as a form of mental persuasion. For example, he can trick Servants with lower-ranked Magic Resistance to believe that a building or person before them has vanished into thin air. He is limited to a city block with his illusions, as he cannot force others to believe in the fantastical and outrageously impossible.

**NOBLE PHANTASM**   
**THE GREAT HUNT**   
_NO MATTER HOW IMPROBABLE THE TRUTH IS_

**Rank:** EX  
 **Type:** Anti-Unit/Anti-Unit (Self)  
 **Effects:** Reduces all enemies' defense for 3 turns. Party-wide NP Gain up for 3 turns. Party-wide damage up for 3 turns. Overcharge grants stars.

> The fanatical hunt for "truth" in the midst of fiction, actualized as a level of magecraft capable of altering the properties of its subjects. Regardless of whether the proof is present in the actual World - whether it was forged or whether it existed at all - Archer is capable of proclaiming "This is true for Sherlock Holmes," so long as he can elucidate on the connection. By a verbal declaration, he is able to modify his parameters and that of his allies.
> 
> He can likewise create weaknesses in his opponents through this manner of conspiracy, though the process becomes insanely complicated and difficult if the targeted Heroic Spirit is close to the Age of Gods. The reach of his Noble Phantasm is most effective past the 1700s. Those prior to that era have an easier time of rejecting his claims and maintaining their integrity, for their ties to Doyle's works are even more tenuous.
> 
> In short: even pastiches have their limits.

**PROFILE  
** Where the original Sherlock is the personification of the concept of detective, this Sherlock is born of his ever-mutating legacy. Dynamic, hungry, and erratic of temperament, he can be described as the crystallization of conflicting "truths" regarding Sherlock Holmes.

In other words: a runaway character study who blames the original for his state.

**Bond 1**  
Prone to quoting the pastiches he's comprised of. Unbearably theatrical. His mannerisms reminds one of a first year drama student desperate to pass.

**Bond 2  
** "Sherlock Holmes" is a concept belonging to the people. Regardless of who or what the detective was, the masses' love for him overrode even Doyle's canon. A secret serial killer, a deluded drug addict, a modern day police officer, and so on - Archer is the vessel of these endless possibilities and wears the appropriate mask after carefully assessing the situation.

The original Sherlock stripped away the darkness of uncertainty while Archer only deepens it. Though he remains a detective, his obsession is with himself. 

**Bond 3**  
○ Independent Action: A+  
Though Arthur Conan Doyle was the creator of the great detective, his work's "life" continued and evolved beyond his death. The concept of "Sherlock Holmes" adapts to any place, time, or genre.  
  
○ Madness Enhancement: EX  
Archer should not exist. He is the manifestation of contradictory lives that cannot coexist. In exchange for serenity of mind, his NP and magic parameters have increased considerably.  
  
The Master can have a rational conversation with him but must tread carefully. This Holmes is driven first and foremost by fanciful "what ifs" and is desirous of a wonderful detective drama. As a Servant, he is inherently unreliable.  
  
○ Magic Resistance: E-  
“It's unusually low, you say? Well, I am entirely at the writer's mercy.”  
“... of course I can't change it!”

**Bond 4  
** Sherlock Holmes was not a villain. He was written with his faults, but those made him all the more charming to the target audience. Still, Archer regards the original canon with bitterness. “The carelessness of Doyle and Watson made me what I am now."

The contradictory details regarding Watson's war wound and wives, the mention of cases never elaborated upon, the shroud of secrecy surrounding Holmes' personal life... all of these excited the imaginations of Doyle's readers and established a rampant following devoted to deconstructing, rewriting, analyzing, critiquing, theorizing, and adapting the detective. At some point, the entity Sherlock Holmes ceased to become a single story and exploded into a plethora of wild tales.

Archer will valiantly play the part of the hero if it suits the story and will just as gleefully play the part of a monster. For a character to be loved by the readers, he must fulfill their fantasies.

**Bond 5  
** Ultimately, he is an anti-hero born of love and fascination. A story that lives beyond its pages and continues to grow is one that resonates deeply with the people. Archer is aware of this fact and, though he will lament his condition, he refuses to berate the readers. Satisfying them is his purpose as a fictional character. In that, he has wildly succeeded.

... still...

**Extra (Unlocked After Interlude)**  
The fact that he is an imitation matters little. A pastiche's purpose is to deceive and entertain its audience. This "Sherlock Holmes" will strive to do both until his end.

**MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE: SUSSEX DOWNS**  
 **Effects:** When equipped on Sherlock Holmes (Alter), increase all allies' Critical Damage by 10% and NP Gain Rate by 10%, as long as he is on the field.

> When you have no past, you are permitted to be everyone and everything. A genius detective. The product of an affair. Jack the Ripper. A demented cocaine addict. An ego-maniacal doctor. And so the list goes on.
> 
> There is little I can call mine. Regardless of who I become or where I am placed, those inconsequential pieces are the constants of my existence. The companionship of John Watson. The love for a Stradivarius. The comfortable hearth of Baker Street 221B. The admiration of bees.
> 
> Yes. "Sherlock Holmes" lived peacefully in Sussex Downs, tending to his hive. That is one of the few indisputable truths I can cherish.

**INTERACTIONS**  
 **Sherlock Holmes (Ruler)**  
▓▓▓▓. In other words, he wants nothing to do with him.  
  
 **James Moriarty**  
The fated rival. Though, it appears he's going by the name "Mr. Dandy," now?  
Which pastiche was this?  
... he came up with it himself?  
Ah. He really hasn't aged well.  
  
 **Henry Jekyll**  
Hyde is much more fun.  
  
 **Helena Blavatsky**  
She's still pretending to be young, huh?  
  
 **Mash Kyrielight**  
An ardent brown-noser of the original.  
... even so. He treats her as if she's a higher-ranking employee in a corporate workplace.  
  
 **Scheherazade**  
She is the same as him. Nobody knows the truth of those nights, save for her.  
He genuinely wishes to speak with her, but...  
It seems his wild nature terrifies her.  
As a result, he looks but can never find her. It is a bit like a dog chasing a cat.  
  
 **Hessian Lobo**  
Reminds him of Toby. Even if he is a little more bitey.  
He doesn't care for the rider, only the wolf.


End file.
